Question: Luis ate 3 slices of cake. Daniel ate 4 slices. If Luis ate $\dfrac{3}{11}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Solution: If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{11}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{11}$ of the cake.